esimfandomcom-20200223-history
Dictionary
Dictionary of abbreciations in e-Sim Political * PTO — P'olitical '''t'ake'o'''ver — actions when a group/group of people gain enough citizenships in a targeted nation to gain control over its political offices * 'CS — C'itizen's'hip — is required to have political privileges like: voting, running for congress etc * 'CP — C'ountry '''P'resident — elected on the 5th of every month * '''PL — P'arty '''L'eader — elected on the 15th of every month * '''CM — C'ongress '''M'ember — elected on the 25th of every month * '''MoD — M'inistry/'M'inister '''o'f 'D'efense * 'MoFA '— M'inistry'/M'inister' o'f '''F'oreign A'''ffairs * '''MoF — M'inistry/'M'inister '''o'f 'F'inance * '''MoE — M'inistry/'M'inister '''o'f 'E'conomics '''Military * MU — M'ilitary '''U'nit * 'DS ' — 'D'efense 'S'ystem * '''DoW — D'eclaration '''o'f 'W'ar — when a country declares war to another country * '''MPP — M'utual '''P'rotection 'P'act — military alliance between two countries * '''BH— B'attle '''H'ero — medal for dealing the highest damage in a battle * 'SS '— screenshot/ S'uper '''S'oldier — medal for every 30 trainings * DMG '— '''D'a'm'''a'g'''e — the number added to walls in a battle * '''Tank — Strong players who fight with Q5 quality weapons * RW ' — '''R'esistance 'W'ar — war to liberate a region from occupant country * '''WW — W'orld '''W'ar — an event where all countries fight eachother in teams * '''NAP — N'on-'''a'gression 'p'act * 'CW ' — 'C'ivil 'W'ar * '''T# — time in minutes left until the end of a round (T1, T2, T3...) Alliances *'HQ' — H'ead'q'uarters *'SC — S'upreme '''C'ommander *'''MC — M'ilitary '''C'ommander *'''PD — P'ress '''D'irector '''Economy *'ES '— E'conomic '''s'kill *SC' — '''S'tock C'''ompany *MM' — '''M'onetary M'arket — a market where players exchange Gold and national currencies * 'Gold or G — often mistaken for currency, a commodity required for a wide variety of actions in e-Sim, including creating and upgrading companies, initiating resistance wars, upgrading equipment, etc * LC — L'ocal '''C'urrency * '''Q — Q'''uality of products, from 1 (worst) to 5 (best) and 6 (only equipment) '''Media * V'ote '[ V ] — abbreviation for "vote" * S'''ub [ S ]' — abbreviation for "subscribe" * '''V + S' — combination of v'ote and '''s'ubscription * '''Pertamax — citizens use this word when competing to make the first comment at any post or article * PM — p'rivate '''m'essage * '''o/ or o7 — Salute Other * DC — D'ay '''C'hange * '''multi — Multiple Account(s) * WTF — W'hat '''T'he 'F*** '(Also a disbanded Primera Alliance) * '''Two-clicking — playing with minimum interaction with the game (usually only using the work and train features) * BB — B'aby'b'''oom (large number of new registered players) * '''RL — R'eal '''L'ife * '''TS — T'eam'S'peak 'Staff * GO — G'ame '''O'perator * '''SGO — S'uper '''G'ame 'O'perator * '''GOA — G'ame '''O'perator 'A'dministrator * '''dev — Game 'dev'eloper Press the shortcuts to be moved in specific article about the term. Category:Tutorials Category:Help